Birth
by Kang of Dragons
Summary: When George receives a Charmander from his father he decides to challenge the Pokemon league. With a sinister organization lurking in the background George must face their trials as they try to take over the Kanto region. OC-centric. M for dark themes and gore, no lemons


**Chapter 1**

I opened my eyes groggily. I could see a slight ray of sunshine piercing through my blue curtains. I looked towards my clock -shaped like a Charizard, my favourite Pokemon. The

clock read 6:30 AM. The Pidgey chirping loudly in the background made me realise that I wasn't actually just dreaming.

I pulled the covers off and looked towards my calendar, _July 15th_ , it read. I smiled, it was my thirteenth birthday. 'Dad is coming home from Sinnoh just for me today, and he's bringing me a gift.' I quickly changed my clothes, knowing that my father was busy and would have to leave in the evening. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt.

'I can't wait for dad to get here.' I thought.

As I walk into the kitchen my mother is making breakfast for us. "Happy birthday George." She turned and smiled.

"Thanks." I hugged her. "When will dad get here?" I asked, hoping that it was soon.

"He was already here last night apparently left a note and a pokemon " my mother said. "I'm sorry" she added after a few seconds after "I know you wanted to see him"

"I'm sorry, he came in last night, but left before you woke up. He left you a package if you want it." My mother said, my head fell from it's confident pose to an emotionless, nearly inanimate object. My mother hugged me, "I'm so sorry." She whispered. "If it's any consolation, I didn't get to see him either, he snuck in and left me a note."

"I can't believe he left without seeing either of of us." I growled. "What was in the note?" I ask

"It's just him saying he loves us and that he got you a pokemon for your birthday." my mom said, "Take it outside and find out what it is." She handed me a red ball with a white base, on the top of it there was a symbol for fire-types.

I went outside into my backyard, the red ball resting comfortably in my hand. I stood in the center of the yard. 'This is it, my first Pokemon.' I thought. A smile crept onto my face as I threw the ball, releasing a small, bipedal, orange lizard about three feet tall. It's chest was a cream-shaded orange while the rest of it was a dark, almost reddish orange. It's tail was short and at it's tip burnt a deep red flame. It's arms and legs were stubby, since it was still young was my guess. It had three fingers on each arm and three claws per leg.

The Pokemon turned to look at me, my blue eyes meeting it's own cerulean colored orbs, it's teeth were small, but sharp. I took a step towards it and put my hand out, "Hey Charmander, my name is George." I smiled.

The Charmander looked me in the eyes, then looked at my hand and placed his own atop mine, " _Char_." He spoke, the flames on the end of his tail began to waiver.

I looked at the reed flames, my mind instantly going back to my history books from school, "Hey Charmander, what do you think about Vulcan for a name?"

" _Char char mander!_ " He yipped, the fire waving a little more.

"I'll take that as a yes." I smiled and turned to my mom, "Can he come inside?" I asked.

She looked over Vulcan once, her eyes momentarily stopping on his tail flame, "He might burn the place down, how bout we build him a shed out here?" She suggested.

I looked at my new Pokemon, " _Char._ " He nodded, walking over to a spot closer to the house and scratching the ground, breathing small flames to create a perimeter for his little hut.

"Mom if we make his hut out of wood he could burn it down with him inside of it what should make it out of." I ask

"We could buy flame retardant wood for his little hut and we could get a small tarp to put over it when it rains." My mom responds.

"Okay." I say

 **(-o-) 5 hours later (-o-)**

I hear a knock on the door "George can you get that I hear from upstairs".

"I got it mom" I respond. I open the door to see prof Oak. "Hi prof Oak" I say in a cheerful voice

"Oh I see you're happy today George. I hope you're having a good birthday. What is this here?" he says as he pulls out a present from behind his back

"Come in prof Oak i'm sure my mother would love to see you" I say. As I walk into my house my mother is walking down the stairs.

"Hello Samuel how are you doing " She said.

"Good Julia. I hope your day had been well" Oak responds

"It has. I see you have brought a present for george and he is very curious." she said, eying the box that Oak has behind his back

"Yes I did open it George." Prof Oak said. I open the present as I rip the paper off it becomes clear that it is a pokedex that is a deep red .

"Prof Oak not that I don't like it but can't i not have a pokedex till I am fifteen?" I ask

"This is a training pokemon index or trainerdex for short It's a normal pokedex that has a few restrictions on it 1 you can't have more than one pokemon attached to it 2 As your sponsor I can look at all the things in your pokedex at any time from my computer and finally u cant use TMs in your pokemon because those moves are very powerful." sayed Oak

"That is so cool!" I say

"Yes it is the purpose of this is to let your to be trainers get to know there pokemon and train them a little so there is less deaths"

"That is very smart who ever got this idea though the pokemon league has probably save a lot of lives" my mom said

"Yes it has, the deaths at the beginning of journeys has drop by 53% since this was allowed." Oak said

"This is really helpful thanks a lot Prof Oak I know you're sticking your neck out for me I won't this mess up" I said conviction clear in my voice

"I know you wont George" Oak says, "Now why don't we go try it out, you can come by my lab later and I'll teach you to use it."

"Sure!" I exclaimed excitedly, "I'll be over soon."

 **(-o-) At Oak's (-o-)**

On my way to Oak's lab, I passed by Cloud, another boy who lived in Pallet. He was a bit taller than I was and wore all black, a black hoodie, a black t-shirt, and black shorts. He also had blond hair that looked as if it had a mind of it's own.

"Hey George, happy birthday." Cloud said, walking up to me with a smirk, "You can finally join Thorton and I in the thirteen club now eh?" He laughed.

"Yea I guess so." I smiled, Cloud had turned thirteen a month ago, and Thorton nearly three months ago.

Cloud then looked beside me and saw Vulcan, immediately his blue eyes lit up with glee, "OHMAGAWD!" He screamed, diving to pet Vulcan on the head, much to the lizard's delight, "When the hell did you get a Charmander?" Cloud asked as he pet my partner.

"This morning." I responded with a laugh as I watched the tiny lizard rub his head into Cloud's hand, "I'm off to see Oak right now, if you wanna come."

"Actually, I'm going to meet my dad, you know how he's a breeder right?" Cloud asked, when I nodded he continued, "Well his Shellshock, his Blastoise just gave birth to three Squirtle and I get to pick one." Cloud smiled brightly, petting Vulcan once more before turning around, "Come by later and maybe my Squirtle and your Charmander can play."

"His name's Vulcan." I said.

"Well Vulcan and my Squirtle can play then, I'll see ya later!" Cloud ran off towards his father's ranch.

I continued my trek to the lab, luckily Pallet was a small, trusting community and so I was allowed to keep Vulcan out of his pokeball, even though typically you needed to be a trainer with at least two badges to do that.

When I got to the lab Oak's his Charizard was there standing with him, a large black dragon with a long tail and powerful wings. His wing webbing was red, as were his eyes.

"Sabellian you can't keep nearly causing stampedes of pokemon with your hunting." Oak said.

An angry ' _Char_ ' was the reply he received.

I was in shock such a powerful pokemon was just getting scolded like a child Oak was a champion but to see such skill in front of his eyes was shocking

"Hello George so you have come to test out your trainerdex?" Oak asked

"Yes I did but why is your charizard black aren't they redish orange" I asked

"They are but some are born with different colors it's a phenomenon most experienced trainers have only seen 1 or 2 shiny pokemon." Oak said

"That is so cool." I said

"So, to use the trainerdex you must simply point it at a pokemon," Oak pointed his own Pokedex at Sabellian, "And press the blue button." As Oak pushed the button the screen changed and became filled with data about Sabellian. His types and moves were visible, as well as his 'signature move', the moves that he used most often in a large fight.

I tried the same thing on Vulcan.

 _Species: Charmander_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Type: Fire_

 _Moves: Scratch, Growl, Ember_

"That's sooo awesome!" I said, Vulcan looked up at Sabellian and snorted, crossing his arms and turning around.

Sabellian chuckled and Vulcan turned around, his claws glowing slightly as he scratched the large black dragon, the red flames on it's tail turning blue momentarily.

"Sabellain, calm." Oak said, but the dragon didn't listen, tapping Vulcan lightly with his foot, sending the small lizard tumbling, I was instantly at my pokemon's side, helping him up.

Sabellian roared, shooting a large, white hot flame into the sky. Vulcan copied him, letting loose a small orange flame.

"It seems like Vulcan looks up to Sabellian." Oak said with a smile. The professor then took out a small pendant with an orange stone in the middle, "This is called a mythical flame." Oak put it around Vulcan's neck, "It releases energy that raises fire power."

 **(-o-) Home (-o-)**

Vulcan and I were in the backyard, "Alright, ready Vulcan?" I asked.

He breathed a small flame onto the ground in response.

" **Ember!** " I shouted, Vulcan shot a small burst of flame at a shrub, engulfing it in flames and causing a small purple rodent to dart out of it, it's tail on fire. "Vulcan, we gotta help it!" I shouted He nodded and appeared in front of it, smacking it with his tail and knocking it to the ground, then holding a ball of fire in his mouth as I ran to get a cup of water. I quickly returned and poured the water onto the Pokemon's tail, the flame going out.

"Does it hurt?" I knelt down and the mouse lunged at me, Vulcan slamming him with his tail once more, sending it tumbling away.

"Vulcan, make sure he doesn't attack me." I said. Vulcan snorted flames and charged at the mouse, scratching it as it bite his arm. I scanned the pokemon with my Trainerdex.

 _Species: Rattata_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Type: Normal_

 _Moves: Tackle, Bite, Tail Whip, Quick Attack_

"Vulcan, **Ember!** " I yelled, Vulcan shot a ball of fire at Rattata, knocking it away. He then charged at Rattata and slammed him with his tail, then shot another fireball. Rattata wagged his tail, making Charmander tilt his head, then Rattata blurred out and slammed into Vulcan's gut, sending him tumbling away.

Vulcan got up and his tail flames turned blue, and he charged up a powerful Ember ten firing the blue ball of fire towards Rattata, knocking it out on the other side of the yard.

"WOO!" I jumped in the air, "Vulcan we won!" I saw the Ratta glare at Vulcan, then dart out of my yard into the woods. "Hey Vulcan, wanna go see Cloud?"

Vulcan looked at me and nodded, running to my side, I poked my head in the door, "Mom, I'm bringing Vulcan to Cloud's place, I'll be back by dinner time."

"Okay, see you soon." She yelled back from the kitchen, I closed the door and left the yard. It took about five minutes to walk to Clouds house, and when I got there I knocked on the door.

"Oh George!" Cloud's mom -Holly- opened the door, "Happy birthday." She reached down and hugged me, then noticed Vulcan, "And is this little guy your new friend?" She asked, petting the lizard on the head, causing him to close his eyes in content.

"Yea, his name is Vulcan." I said, "Cloud told me that he was getting a baby Squirtle today, and that once I was done at Oak's I could come see it."

"He's in the backyard playing with Indra right now." Holly smiled, "Go ahead back."

"Thanks." I smiled, "Let's go Vulcan." I ran off with my small lizard at my side.

When I got to the back gate I saw Cloud playing with a small blueish turtle that had a brown-green shell on it's back, with a yellow coloring on the shell's front. The Squirtle's tail was curled inwards towards the end and his small hands already had claws. His upper lip was slightly hooked and his legs, though just developed, showed great potential.

"Cloud!" I yelled as I walked in, "I'm here."

"Hey George." Cloud ran over, carrying his Squirtle, "I wanted to have a battle, but Indra here is still too young for that, but we can introduce them I guess." Cloud knelt over and placed Indra on the ground, where it crawled over to Vulcan and shot a few bubbles.

The bubbles popped on Vulcan's face and Indra laughed. Vulcan looked at the turtle with fire in his eyes as he raised a claw upwards.

"Vulcan, no." I said sternly, he looked at me and I shook my head, he put his hand down, "He's just trying to play." I said, "He's a baby."

Vulcan perked up at the term baby and sat down, staring at Indra with curiosity. Indra crawled closer and nipped Vulcan's toes, causing the Charmander to growl and Indra to back up towards Cloud.

Cloud and I played around with the Pokemon for a few hours and then I left for home to eat dinner. I walked into my backyard and saw that there was a rocky area covered with a large tarp. The rocks were all different sizes and were positioned so that Vulcan could climb around on them. Vulcan ran to his new home and instantly laid on a rock, curling into a ball.

I went inside and saw my mom making a bowl of Pokefood for Charmander, "Did you build that outside?" I asked.

"It was Oak and Sabellian actually, they brought it all over while you were over at Cloud's house." She said.

I brought the bowl of food to Vulcan and then went inside and ate my dinner. After dinner I played with Vulcan a little bit and went to bed.

The next day I woke up and instantly went to see Vulcan, who was already awake and eating.

As I walked over to him, I felt a strange tingle in my gut, and something in my head telling me to look to the left, and I listened. I saw the Rattata from yesterday rushing at Vulcan, who was facing the other way. The mouse slammed into Vulcan and sent him to the ground, then bared it teeth and let loose a funny attempt at a growl.

Vulcan turned around and shot a fireball at the mouse -who moved out of the way. Vulcan then started to beat down on the mouse until it ran away.

Shortly after that I went to Cloud's house and Vulcan played with Indra.

That was the pattern for many weeks, with the Rattata returning each morning and running away, only to return once more.

One day however, I noticed that the Rattata did not attack Vulcan, and instead came to me slowly, i knelt down in front of it, with Vulcan at my side. I pet the mouse a little on it's head, "Are you going to be nice now?" I asked it. The Rattata nodded.

"Do you wanna practice with Vulcan and I?" I asked. He nodded and I turned to Vulcan, who grinned a little.

And that began our daily routine of practice battling. After about a month, Cloud joined in with Indra -though the turtle was much less experienced than Vulcan and Ratty -which was what I had decided to name the Rattata. Indra grew quickly though, able to fight on equal footing with Vulcan after a while -though I suspected that Cloud was training on his own as well.

The routine lasted nearly two years, ending the day I turned fifteen, and Cloud and I started our journeys.

 **(-o-) Close Chapter (-o-)**

 _Hey, so this story isn't actually totally mine, I'm actually posting it for a friend who is too lazy to make his own account and I'm just the beta reader. He'll be writing the rest of the author's notes and replying to any PMs about this story, so if you do message me about this story please put it in the subject line. Anywho, thanks for reading and I hope you liked the first chapter._


End file.
